<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the king of models, mobei jun by thefaceofno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581996">the king of models, mobei jun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefaceofno/pseuds/thefaceofno'>thefaceofno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>scumbag system (2020), 人渣反派自救系统 - 墨香铜臭 | The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(mobei jun wants shang qinghua to call him dawang.), Alternate Universe - Fashion &amp; Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Pining, M/M, Misunderstandings, minor title kink, minor/background qijiu, model mobei jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:01:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefaceofno/pseuds/thefaceofno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His eyes flick to Mo Bei as Mo Bei walks past him, and Mo Bei looks down at him and arches one perfect eyebrow. Shang Qinghua waves.<br/>Mo Bei looks past him as if Shang Qinghua is nothing more than a pebble.<br/>Shang Qinghua had<i> waved</i>. What kind of idiot –<br/>Wait. He’d seen some dark hair on Mo Bei’s eyebrows. Mo Bei’s eyebrows need bleaching.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mòběi-jūn/Shàng Qīnghuá</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>706</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'm doing nano but this idea wouldn't leave me alone so.. have whatever this is. this was 100% inspired by me and kaiti noticing that donghua mbj has dark roots and kaiti going "omg who does his eyebrows" so i went "omg. shang qinghua?" </p><p>i still have no idea how to write comedy but i'm doing my best</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shang Qinghua makes a note on his clipboard as he watches the makeup artist make another final – final touch on Mo Bei’s perfect eyebrow. The lighting guy brings the light closer and above, and Mo Bei’s perfect cheekbones cast shadows down onto his jaw.</p>
<p>Shang Qinghua shivers.</p>
<p>The photographer stands closer and snaps a few profile shots – good, Mo Bei’s profile is perfect – then a few from the front. They’re showcasing the winter range of products, and Mo Bei is perfect for this with his pale hair, pale eyebrows, pale skin, and silver eyes. His eyebrows are pale, he’s got pale blue lipstick on, his mascara is white, he looks ethereal. If Shang Qinghua hadn’t been the one to organise this entire photoshoot, he would have thought Mo Bei was some kind of heavenly demon king stepped through the door to seduce him specifically.</p>
<p>The lighting changes and they take some more photos of Mo Bei. Shang Qinghua grips his clipboard so tight he worries it might break.</p>
<p>The photographer dismisses Mo Bei and Sha Hualing moves to the model area. She’s got a purple lipstick, but it somehow looks wintry. Like the weak sunset in mid-afternoon on a cold winter day. Shang Qinghua watches her sit. She’s difficult sometimes, when she doesn’t like the sets and thinks there’s a better way to do things. She’s usually right about these things, so Shang Qinghua tends to listen to her, but she seems contented today.</p>
<p>He breathes a sigh of relief. He’s doing something right.</p>
<p>His eyes flick to Mo Bei as Mo Bei walks past him, and Mo Bei looks down at him and arches one perfect eyebrow. Shang Qinghua waves.</p>
<p>Mo Bei looks past him as if Shang Qinghua is nothing more than a pebble.</p>
<p>Shang Qinghua had <em>waved.</em> What kind of idiot –</p>
<p>Wait. He’d seen some dark hair on Mo Bei’s eyebrows. Mo Bei’s eyebrows need bleaching.</p>
<p>Shang Qinghua turns to follow Mo Bei, calling to an assistant as he walks past to get a mini bleach hair kit to Mo Bei’s changing room.</p>
<p>Shang Qinghua knocks on the door, and when he doesn’t get a response cracks the door ever so slightly.</p>
<p>Mo Bei is passed out on the sofa.</p>
<p>Shang Qinghua hurriedly goes in and touches Mo Bei’s forehead. He’s burning up.</p>
<p>Oh no.</p>
<p>Shang Qinghua hadn’t planned for this.</p>
<p>Shang Qinghua gets a cloth, makes it damp, and places it gently on Mo Bei’s head.</p>
<p>Mo Bei’s eyes crack open.</p>
<p>“Mo Bei, you need some medicine, you can’t be working like this.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be fine. I need to complete this shoot, I haven’t had a shoot recently.”</p>
<p>That’s true, apparently he’d had some trouble with his management. He’s Shang Qinghua’s favourite model so the moment he found out that Mo Bei was available, he’d hired him on this shoot. Mo Bei has worked with this company before, but not since Shang Qinghua has started managing all of the shoots and taking over a fair amount of CFO responsibility.</p>
<p>An intern knocks at the door and Shang Qinghua rushes to meet her. He takes the mini bleach kit. “I’ll do it. Get me some cold medicine, the non-drowsy kind.”</p>
<p>She looks at him, confused.</p>
<p>He is not very imposing, but he is her boss. “Now.” He says, and shuts the door.</p>
<p>His heart is racing. When he turns back to the sofa, Mo Bei is glaring at him, and he moves to stand up. Shang Qinghua rushes to his side and presses him back down on the sofa.</p>
<p>“Don’t try to move, I’ll get you some cold medicine. We need to bleach your eyebrows. You lie down and go to sleep, and I’ll take care of the bleaching.”</p>
<p>Mo Bei glares at him.</p>
<p>Shang Qinghua reaches to check on the temperature of the cloth over Mo Bei’s forehead, and Mo Bei catches his wrist, then glares at him.</p>
<p>Shang Qinghua knows he has expressions other than glaring. He’s sort of offended that the only expressions Mo Bei directs towards Shang Qinghua are glares. Even when he’s emoting, he’s glaring at the same time.</p>
<p>“Trust me, Mo Bei.”</p>
<p>“Don’t want to oversleep and get fired.” Mo Bei grits out.</p>
<p>“I’ll make sure you don’t oversleep. I’m getting you some cold medicine so you’ll have to wake up to take that anyway.”</p>
<p>Mo Bei glares at him suspiciously. Shang Qinghua tries to smile reassuringly. He thinks it comes out a little crazed.</p>
<p>His heart is beating so fast it hurts.</p>
<p>Mo Bei lets go of his wrist.</p>
<p>Shang Qinghua exhales.</p>
<p>Mo Bei closes his eyes, and Shang Qinghua gets to work cleaning the makeup off of Mo Bei’s eyebrows, then carefully applying the bleach and setting a timer.</p>
<p>After nine minutes, he cleans the bleach off and washes Mo Bei’s face multiple times. He will have to have his makeup re-done for the next part of the shoot regardless. He <em>should</em> have been in makeup twenty minutes ago, but Shang Qinghua can say he was here for his eyebrows. The pale mascara is coming off of Mo Bei’s eyelashes, and Shang Qinghua spares a moment to be offended that he looks even better with dark eyelashes.</p>
<p>The intern knocks on the door with the medicine and Shang Qinghua jumps up like he’s been caught red handed – he wasn’t doing anything! He was just looking at Mo Bei’s face! He opens the door, thanks her, and tells her to tell the makeup artists that Mo Bei will be there in ten. She nods and shuts the door.</p>
<p>“Mo Bei.” Shang Qinghua says.</p>
<p>Mo Bei doesn’t even twitch.</p>
<p>“Mo Bei.” Shang Qinghua says, louder.</p>
<p>Nothing.</p>
<p>Shang Qinghua leans his face closer to Mo Bei’s. “Mo Bei.”</p>
<p>Nothing.</p>
<p>Shang Qinghua reaches out and gently nudges his shoulder. Actually, Mo Bei hadn’t reacted at all as Shang Qinghua poured water on his face. Maybe he’s dead.</p>
<p>Shang Qinghua jostles him more aggressively. Mo Bei doesn’t respond.</p>
<p>Shang Qinghua had been relaxing while cleaning Mo Bei’s face, even when dealing with the intern. His heartrate had settled at just above his normal, but now it is going at full speed, his lungs feeling tight as Mo Bei doesn’t react at all.</p>
<p>Did he kill Mo Bei?</p>
<p>He <em>did not plan for this.</em></p>
<p>He jostles Mo Bei harder, and Mo Bei’s eyebrows scrunch together. Shang Qinghua breathes a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>“Mo Bei, you have to wake up. You’re needed in makeup, I have some medicine for you.”</p>
<p>Mo Bei opens one eye. “No.”</p>
<p>“Mo Bei, you have to finish the shoot.”</p>
<p>Mo Bei’s eyebrows furrow further and he sits up, groaning the whole way. He puts his hands on his head and sits in silence for a few seconds.</p>
<p>Shan gQinghua puts a ginger tea, three pills, and a glass of water in front of him.</p>
<p>Mo Bei downs them all in under a minute. Shang Qinghua is impressed.</p>
<p>He gets up, swaying slightly, and Shang Qinghua reaches out to grab his hand and steady him. Mo Bei looks down at him, glaring appreciatively.</p>
<p>Shang Qinghua tries to smile again, expecting a “thank you” or a “what’s your name?”</p>
<p>Mo Bei punches him in the chest and walks out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shang Qinghua stares at the doorway for three minutes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He walks past the makeup chair a little later and hears Mo Bei say to the artist, “Sorry for being a little late.”</p>
<p>“Shang Qinghua explained, don’t worry about it.”</p>
<p>Mo Bei’s expression turns considering in the mirror, and Shang Qinghua bolts away.</p>
<p>Why wasn’t Mo Bei using that time to sleep?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The shoot turns out great.</p>
<p>Shang Qinghua gets sick four days later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he’s well enough to work he immediately goes to check out the organisation of the newest shoot. They have a few models to showcase what the pale colours look like on different skin tones, and Mo Bei is there, the second palest of them. His hair makes his skin more muted, and with the silver-blue eyeshadow and highlight he looks deadly, like he could hold his hand out and freeze you where you stand. The only one paler than him, Liu Mingyan, looks like a statue. The marble shade she’s wearing makes her look too beautiful to be real. Shang Qinghua stands by the makeup tables for a few moments, blown away by how perfect they look.</p>
<p>Someone taps him on the elbow and asks about the makeup artist schedules and Shang Qinghua gets caught up in organising schedules for the next week, wondering if the photographer can fit in two sets today. In a small break between models, Shang Qinghua asks him, and he sighs like Shang Qinghua’s entire job is to make his life more difficult. He’s the ninth photographer they’ve had here, and by some wild coincidence he shares a name with another of Shang Qinghua’s colleagues, Shen Qingqiu, so everyone calls this photographer Shen Jiu.</p>
<p>He hates it.</p>
<p>“I do have a life outside of this. If you want me for more time than you’ve hired me for, my rate doubles.”</p>
<p>Shang Qinghua opens his phone and searches frantically for a document, then nods. “We need you for one more hour. Finish the ice photoshoot in that time, or we’re not hiring you again.”</p>
<p>It’s an empty threat, Shang Qinghua knows that. Shen Jiu is the best that they’ve had so far, and better than any of the people that they’ve pulled in for emergency correction work. Yue Qingyuan, the CEO, is oddly fond of Shen Jiu, despite Shen Jiu’s outright hostility towards him. It’s odd. Shen Jiu still thinks that Shang Qinghua has other choices though, and he knows that he’ll go behind Yue Qingyuan’s back for choice of models, so he would do it for photographers too.</p>
<p>Shen Jiu narrows his eyes, but nods. He stalks off, probably to go harass the set guys into fixing the background for the next lot. They’ve tried using greenscreen, but this time they’re using actual sets. A clothing line gave them a series of clothes to use with the ice line of makeup, so they need full-body shots as well as closeups, which means sets.</p>
<p>Shang Qinghua is just about to follow him to make sure everything stays on track – by which he means, to make sure that Shen Jiu doesn’t make anyone cry – when a big hand seals over his shoulder and he jumps.</p>
<p>“I didn’t get your name last time.”</p>
<p>Oh no.</p>
<p>Oh <em>no.</em></p>
<p>It’s him.</p>
<p>Shang Qinghua turns his head slightly and puts on his most pathetic smile. “Ah, Mo Bei! You’re looking better. How are you feeling todaaa-“</p>
<p>Mo Bei manhandles him, turns him, <em>lifts him up, </em>and puts his back against the wall, then puts his hand back where it was and presses him back against the wall.</p>
<p>That was excessive. He could have just asked Shang Qinghua to move.</p>
<p>“You’re working again today?” Mo Bei asks, his voice so deep that it seems to rumble directly through Shang Qinghua’s body.</p>
<p>“I work on all the shoots.” Shang Qinghua squeaks out.</p>
<p>“Good.” Mo Bei says, his lips curving up on one side into a smirk.</p>
<p>Shang Qinghua is glad that Mo Bei is pinning him up, because his knees suddenly go completely weak.</p>
<p>“You’ll be my personal assistant then. You’re just a runner here, you deserve a promotion. You’re good at your job.”</p>
<p>“I-“ Shang Qinghua still can’t speak. Mo Bei is too handsome, too close, and he smells so good. His eyelashes are coated in that white mascara again, and he looks absolutely otherworldly. Truly like a heavenly demon lord, if they really existed.</p>
<p>Mo Bei nods. “I have to get back to the shoot. Get me some water.” Mo Bei takes his weight off of Shang Qinghua and leaves.</p>
<p>Shang Qinghua is prone, collapsed against the wall, watching him walk away.</p>
<p>Wait. Did Mo Bei –</p>
<p>He has a job! He’s a director here, not some runner! Being Mo Bei’s personal assistant is a serious demotion! He will not have it!</p>
<p>Mo Bei halts as he walks, turns, and smirks at him a little, and it’s almost like the lights reflect off of his grey eyes to sparkle, like something out of a terrible animation or manhua. Shang Qinghua has to grasp at the wall again for support.</p>
<p>Okay. He will get Mo Bei his water.</p>
<p>This will probably end soon. Mo Bei probably won’t remember him by the next shoot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shang Qinghua storms up the stairs of the office building, slamming every door he can find. He took the long route so he would have more doors to slam, and even that didn’t feel like enough.</p>
<p>Mo! Bei!</p>
<p>That [BLEEP].</p>
<p>He can’t stand Mo Bei.</p>
<p>It’s been three whole months of shoots! They’re releasing a new product line, so they’ve had a lot of shoots and reshoots, and every time he –</p>
<p>He orders Shang Qinghua about! He hears people call him Boss Shang, and he still orders Shang Qinghua about! Like Shang Qinghua is some kind of servant? Like he is Shang Qinghua’s king? It’s like he wants Shang Qinghua to call him <em>jun, </em>like he wants Shang Qinghua to say <em>dawang</em>.</p>
<p>Shang Qinghua won’t even call him senior. He refuses. Technically he is Mo Bei’s senior here, but the one shoot where he wore historical clothing and leaned over Shang Qinghua, his breath at once hot and sending cold shivers down Shang Qinghua’s spine as he said –</p>
<p>“Don’t you think <em>dawang</em> is a more appropriate title for me?”</p>
<p>Shang Qinghua feels another shiver go down his spine and forces down the urge to punch something.</p>
<p>Mo Bei will not get the best of him. Somehow he will let Mo Bei know that he is his superior, and then Mo Bei will respect him! Maybe Mo Bei will call him Boss Shang.</p>
<p>Shang Qinghua feels another shiver go down his spine.</p>
<p>Or Mo Bei will realise that Shang Qinghua has been letting him treat him so badly despite being his superior and think that Shang Qinghua is into that? Into <em>him?</em></p>
<p>Well. Shang Qinghua is into him. He doesn’t hide it very well, and he knows that Mo Bei knows. Shang Qinghua would like to kiss that damned smirk right off of Mo Bei’s face, make him eat his stupid <em>dawang</em> title, ride him until he can’t even say Shang Qinghua’s name, then leave him begging for more and pining after Shang Qinghua.</p>
<p>Shang Qinghua has pined after enough men like this. Mo Bei just wants him because he is an easy catch, he knows it. He wants Mo Bei to get a taste of his own medicine.</p>
<p>He won’t give in to Mo Bei!</p>
<p>He bursts into the corporate meeting room, furious and worked up. Shen Qingqiu – Shen Yuan, looks up and meets his eyes.</p>
<p>“Shang Qinghua, please sit.”</p>
<p>Shang Qinghua, still breathing a little heavily, sits.</p>
<p>Yue Qingyuan smiles peacefully at him and stands, pointing at the screen behind him. “We’re here to confirm that we’re all happy with making the face of the brand-“</p>
<p>Shang Qinghua looks at the screen behind him.</p>
<p>It’s all –</p>
<p>It’s all him.</p>
<p>That pretty motherf-</p>
<p>“Mo Bei.” Yue Qingyuan says, nodding.</p>
<p>Shang Qinghua manfully does not slam his head against the table and start crying. Inside, his tears are overflowing.</p>
<p>Mo Bei is going to be a constant fixture around the company.</p>
<p>He’s absolutely certain that Mo Bei is going to get him to say <em>dawang.</em></p>
<p>Yue Qingyuan is still talking. Shang Qinghua hasn’t absorbed a single word.</p>
<p>His life is so unfortunate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They need reshoots. Reshoots with Mo Bei in the full range of makeup, which means just Mo Bei, one makeup artist, a photographer, a plain background, and Shang Qinghua.</p><p>Shang Qinghua is getting an intern in for the shoot. Mo Bei will still order him around like Shang Qinghua is his personal assistant, but Shang Qinghua has his own personal assistant. Intern. He has an intern. Well, technically Shen Jiu has an intern, but interns are interns.</p><p>Mo Bei arrives at the shoot in a loose hoodie, shirt, and sweat pants like it’s not below freezing outside. The moment he sees Shang Qinghua he switches direction, heading right for him.</p><p>“Hey, Qinghua. Take this for me, put it in the room.” Mo Bei says, holding his string bag out to Shang Qinghua.</p><p>It wasn’t even a question.</p><p>“Ning Yingying.” Qinghua says.</p><p>Mo Bei’s eyebrows furrow. He looks like he’s about to clarify that no, his name is Mo Bei, when Ning Yingying appears at Shang Qinghua’s elbow.</p><p>“Put this in Mo Bei’s room.” Shang Qinghua says, handing her the bag.</p><p>“Yes, Boss Shang.” Ning Yingying says, taking the bag and hurrying off.</p><p>Shang Qinghua looks up at Mo Bei, who is glaring again. This glare just looks like a glare, Shang Qinghua doesn’t think there’s anything beneath it.</p><p>“Something wrong, Mo Bei?”</p><p>Shang Qinghua is expecting a line of questioning starting with <em>“Why do you give your work to other employees, you’re a terrible worker. Stand still, I need to hit you.”</em> But Mo Bei just nods and inclines his head.</p><p>Shang Qinghua doesn’t know what that means.</p><p>Mo Bei turns towards the door to the break room. “You're free. You’ll have coffee with me.”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>“Sure.” Shang Qinghua says.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>What?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shang Qinghua blows gently on his coffee. Mo Bei watches him, slight bemusement on his face. It’s like everything Shang Qinghua does confuses him.</p><p>“I don’t want my tongue to get burned.” Shang Qinghua says.</p><p>Mo Bei’s eyebrows slowly raise.</p><p>He obviously thinks Shang Qinghua is very stupid.</p><p>Shang Qinghua blows on his coffee again. He is so far past the point of getting Mo Bei to respect him.</p><p>“You like working here?” Mo Bei asks after a long awkward pause.</p><p>“I do. I don’t get a lot of time to write, but the holiday and pay is pretty good, so I make it work.”</p><p>Mo Bei starts glaring again. That’s much more comfortable ground for Shang Qinghua.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>He’s going to ask -</p><p>“You write?” Mo Bei asks.</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>“I do.” Shang Qinghua says, taking a delicate sip of coffee and burning his tongue.</p><p>“What do you write about?” Mo Bei asks.</p><p>Shng Qinghua takes a bigger sip of his coffee.</p><p>“Ah, I burnt my tongue! Is there water here? Can you find some water?” Shang Qinghua asks, looking desperately around for something cool as Mo Bei hands him a sports drink from seemingly out of nowhere. Shang Qinghua grabs it gratefully and downs half of it, not helping his tongue at all.</p><p>He looks sadly at the table.</p><p>Ouch.</p><p>“What do you write about?” Mo Bei asks again.</p><p>Shang Qinghua’s life is such a mess. If Mo Bei was a good person, he wouldn’t have got distracted by Shang Qinghua’s <em>physical wounds, </em>but Mo Bei is confusing, he never thinks in logical patterns, he –</p><p>“Shang Qinghua?” Mo Bei asks, putting his hand gently onto Shang Qinghua’s wrist.</p><p>Ah. His hands are so big. And cold, is he alright?</p><p>“Xianxia fiction.” Shang Qinghua says, his voice strangled.</p><p>“Oh, I like xianxia.” Mo Bei says.</p><p>Shang Qinghua swallows. It sounds deafening in the gentle quiet of the empty room.</p><p>“Maybe I will read what you’ve written some time?” Mo Bei asks.</p><p>“That’s not necessary –“</p><p>“I know you say the pay is good, but I know the other runners and interns talk about the bad pay here. Are you writing for money? You must be if you think the pay here is good. Do you need extra money?” Mo Bei says.</p><p>Shang Qinghua blinks. That’s the most he’s ever heard Mo Bei say.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>How can Mo Bei be so observant about the pay of the runners and interns, but not pick up on everyone saying <em>Boss Shang?</em></p><p>Shang Qinghua laughs awkwardly. “It’s okay. I’m not a r-“</p><p>“Shang Qinghua, where are you?” Shen Jiu’s voice echoes down the hall.</p><p>They both look towards where Shen Jiu’s voice is emerging from.</p><p>“-unner.” Shang Qinghua says quietly.</p><p>Shen Jiu stalks around the corner. “I need your help to set up today Shang Qinghua, you’re terrible at your job, come on. Mo Bei? You’re meant to be in makeup, why am I the only one who is ready to go today?” Shen Jiu slaps Shang Qinghua round the head with his ever-present fan, then pokes him towards the studio.</p><p>Shang Qinghua is certain he saw the corner of Mo Bei’s lips lift up.</p><p>Maybe he is just being paranoid.</p><p>Maybe one day Shen Jiu will hit Mo Bei around the head with his fan. Shang Qinghua would pay to see that.</p><p>He follows Shen Jiu to the studio, and Shen Jiu waves vaguely towards the set area. It looks set up, it looks fine.</p><p>“What do you need me to do?” Shang Qinghua asks, suddenly worried.</p><p>Shen Jiu points at a small footstool.</p><p>“Stand on that, let me adjust the settings on my camera to get the colour balance right for Mo Bei.”</p><p>“Why do I have to-“</p><p>“Because you’re too short otherwise, the lighting is arranged for Mo Bei’s height.” Shen Jiu snaps, then points meaningfully at the box.</p><p>Shang Qinghua gets on the box.</p><p>“Where is Ning Y-“</p><p>“Getting coffee.” Shen Jiu leans out to smirk at Shang Qinghua around his camera. “You can always switch jobs if you-“</p><p>“This is fine. Just adjust your settings, I’m a busy person. I can’t be standing around waiting for you.” Shang Qinghua says, silently hoping that Shen Jiu will be done before Mo Bei finishes with makeup. If Mo Bei sees him like this it’s going to be almost impossible to convince him that Shang Qinghua isn’t an intern or a runner.</p><p>He stands there for what seems like forever, turning on Shen Jiu’s cue.</p><p>“Is this taking longer than usual?” Shang Qinghua asks after the fifth time Shen Jiu has told him to angle his face, then typed something into his laptop.</p><p>“No. We’re using several different background colours, and Mo Bei’s hair is hard to see against the white. Just be patient, I’m going as fast as I can.” Shen Jiu says, then notes some more things on his laptop. “it will go faster when Ning Yingying is back. Then I can change the background colour.”</p><p>Shang Qinghua opens his mouth, but Mo Bei appears behind Shen Jiu, crosses his arms, and <em>smirks.</em></p><p>That [bleep]!</p><p>Shen Jiu pulls the camera away from his face. “Shang Qinghua, you’re messing up all my colour balances, stop blushing.”</p><p>Shang Qinghua feels his face get noticably hotter at that. “Mo Bei is here. Can’t he take over?”</p><p>Shen Jiu hums. “Sure. Mo Bei, please replace this incompetent man. Although, Shang Qinghua you almost look good in this lighting.”</p><p>Mo Bei is by Shang Qinghua’s side in the blink of an eye, offering him a hand to help him off the stool.</p><p>Shang Qinghua steps down without his help.</p><p>Mo Bei looks intense, more intense than usual.</p><p>Shang Qinghua is about to ask if he has a headache or something when Mo Bei leans in closer.</p><p>“He is wrong, Shang Qinghua looks good all the time. But Shang Qinghua looks better with good lighting."</p><p>Shang Qinghua’s heart skips a beat. Suddenly breathing is hard.</p><p>“Wh-“</p><p>“Shang Qinghua, get out of frame.” Shen Jiu hisses.</p><p>Shang Qinghua walks – scurries – out of the photography area and stares blankly back at Mo Bei, who is now following Shen Jiu’s commands, looking too beautiful to be alive.</p><p>
  <em>Shang Qinghua looks good all the time.</em>
</p><p>What.</p><p> </p><p>Shang Qinghua starts to answer emails on his phone after ten minutes of openly staring at Mo Bei being photographed. He would have watched for longer, but Ning Yingying started to glance nervously at him, like she was going to ask Shang Qinghua if he’s alright.</p><p>Shang QInghua is perfectly fine, other than the the <em>Shang Qinghua looks good all the time </em>running through his head on a loop.</p><p>Is Mo Bei into interns? Into being a sugar daddy? Is that why he wants Shang Qinghua to call him <em>dawang</em>? Shang Qinghua never asked for that from him, he hopes that Mo Bei doesn’t think Shang Qinghua is after his money.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>Shang Qinghua is not <em>after</em> Mo Bei! Mo Bei is infuriating! He won’t listen to Shang Qinghua, and he bullies Shang Qinghua! Shang Qinghua should not be worrying about what Mo Bei thinks of him.</p><p>Shang Qinghua frowns, and his reply to Shen Qingqiu’s email is shorter and snippier than it needs to be.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you be paying more attention? Shen Jiu <em>xiansheng</em> will continue to think you’re a bad employee if you sit here staring at your phone.” Mo Bei leans over Shang Qinghua, boxing him in with his body and his voice.</p><p>Mo Bei is so annoying.</p><p>Shang Qinghua is not turned on.</p><p>“I’m answering emails, I’m doing my job!” Shang Qinghua says- squeaks.</p><p>Mo Bei hums and his lips quirk up, like he’s laughing.</p><p>Shang Qinghua feels fury rising in his chest. He can call Shen Jiu <em>xiansheng</em> but doesn’t even bother to call Shang Qinghua by his whole name – some days he only gets a <em>Qinghua</em>. He wouldn’t be surprised if Mo Bei called him <em>Huahua</em> one of these days.</p><p>Fury prickles through him just thinking about it.</p><p>Shang Qinghua stands up.</p><p>Mo Bei is still towering over him.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you be working?”</p><p>Mo Bei smirks again. “We’re taking ten. Shen Jiu needs more coffee.”</p><p>Shang Qinghua fights the urge to roll his eyes. Mo Bei needs to be in and out of makeup at least four more times, they can’t take the time to break for coffee. He tries to look around Mo Bei, look for Shen Jiu and remind him of the tight schedule so they can make the meeting later, but Mo Bei pushes him back, kicks the chair out of the way and guides Shang Qinghua, making him walk backwards until his back is resting against the wall.</p><p>There’s a little alcove here, mostly out of view of the rest of the room. This is usually used for storing random boxes or stuff for the shoot, but there’s nothing in here today. It’s a simple shoot.</p><p>Shang Qinghua strains to look for the other people in the room – Shen Jiu, Ning Yingying, even the makeup artist –  but he can’t see past Mo Bei’s huge <em>huge</em> shoulders.</p><p>“You didn’t answer my question.” Mo Bei says.</p><p>“Your ah –“ Shang Qinghua doesn’t finish. Mo Bei’s hand has come to cup his jaw.</p><p>What.</p><p>The.</p><p>F---!</p><p>“Are you short of money? Do you need anything?”</p><p>Shang Qinghua blinks up at him, the hand on his jaw sapping all the conscious thoughts from his head. He can only look at Mo Bei’s lips.</p><p>“Ah, no. I –“ Shang Qinghua says, distracted.</p><p>Mo Bei leans in.</p><p>What.</p><p>Shang Qinghua’s hands clench where they are hanging, uncomfortable and out of place at his sides.</p><p>Mo Bei kisses him.</p><p>Shang Qinghua loses his mind.</p><p>He brings his hands up to clutch at Mo Bei’s wrist, bury the other in his hair, and throws himself forwards, kissing Mo Bei harder, slicking their tongues together, biting his lip, clenching his fist in Mo Bei’s hair until he hears Mo Bei make a high pitched whine. Mo Bei is enjoying it just as much, the moment Shang Qinghua starts kissing back he puts one of his huge hands under Shang Qinghua’s thigh and hitches it around his waist, pressing Shang Qinghua back into the wall and kissing back furiously.</p><p>Shang Qinghua thinks this might be bliss.</p><p>Mo Bei’s other hand is on his face, still, and it is surprisingly tender considering the bruising force of Mo Bei’s kisses.</p><p>Shang Qinghua lets out a moan.</p><p>Oh no. Now Mo Bei has the upper hand, Mo Bei knows that he’s completely weak for this, Mo Bei –</p><p>“Shang Qinghua?” Shen Jiu calls.</p><p>Shang Qinghua rips himself off of Mo Bei, shoves Mo Bei’s hand off of his leg and untangles them, mourning the loss of Mo Bei’s thick waist underneath his leg, glad he didn’t grind against Mo Bei because he’s already starting to get hard, and he tries to move towards Shen Jiu’s voice, but –</p><p>Mo Bei catches him by the arm and turns him back around.</p><p>Shang Qinghua turns to look at him, offended and affronted. Does Mo Bei treat all the interns this way?</p><p>Does he - with Ning Yingying – ?</p><p>“You have a little something.” Mo Bei says, and brings his hand up to wipe at Shang Qinghua’s lower face.</p><p>Mo Bei’s lipstick is all smudged around Mo Bei's mouth.</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>Mo Bei’s lipstick is all over Shang Qinghua’s face.</p><p>Shang Qinghua pushes Mo Bei’s hand away and runs to the bathroom.</p><p>Mo Bei's smile grows until he's grinning after Shang Qinghua, then he follows.</p><p> </p><p>Shang Qinghua puts almost his entire face under the tap, trying to scrub the lipstick away.</p><p>“That won’t work. It’s waterproof.” Mo Bei says from behind him.</p><p>Shang Qinghua jumps and hits his cheek against the tap.</p><p>Is this guy everywhere?</p><p>“Then how do I get it off?”</p><p>“Makeup remover. Or use soap.”</p><p>Right. Soap. Shang Qinghua scrubs soap onto his face and sighs in relief when it looks like the lipstick is starting to come off. He rinses off his face, then Mo Bei turns him gently and cleans the rest of his face with some tissue.</p><p>They’re so close, again.</p><p>Mo Bei is so gentle – he wasn’t gentle earlier when he was trying to clean Shang Qinghua with his hand, he wasn’t gentle earlier when he was <em>kissing</em> Shang Qinghua.</p><p>Mo Bei’s eyes flick up to meet Shang Qinghua’s.</p><p>Shang Qinghua gasps. Mo Bei is so intense, and so handsome.</p><p>Mo Bei leans in.</p><p>Shang Qinghua brings up a hand and slaps it over Mo Bei’s mouth.</p><p>“Do not kiss me again.”</p><p>Mo Bei’s eyebrows rise, shocked.</p><p>“I just got the lipstick off. You need to go back to makeup. Why would you kiss me in the middle of a shoot, didn’t you think?”</p><p>Mo Bei takes Shang Qinghua’s wrist in his hand – Shang Qinghua's wrist looks so delicate like this, when it’s not! He’s a normal human size! Mo Bei is just huge! – and pries it off of his mouth.</p><p>“I always want to kiss Shang Qinghua.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shang Qinghua looks good all the time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I always want to kiss Shang Qinghua.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shang Qinghua is so confused.</p><p>Shen Jiu slams the door open.</p><p>Shang Qinghua jumps and stares at the door like he’s just been caught doing something bad – he hasn’t, it’s Mo Bei who still hasn’t let go of his arm!</p><p>“Where have you been? We need to start the shoot again, you’re the one with the schedule down to the minute, what’s happened to your organisation skills?” Shen Jiu snaps, sheparding them out of the bathroom. “It’s not my job to be a babysitter. You can’t let things slide now or you’ll have to return to your old position, come on Shang Qinghua.” Mo Bei’s head snaps to stare at Shang Qinghua, and it looks like he’s going to ask a question, but Shen Jiu stops him with a fan to his chest.</p><p>Mo Bei looks down at the fan positioned right over his heart, then looks up at Shen Jiu. He looks ready to snap the fan in half.</p><p>“What happened to your face?” Shen Jiu asks coldly.</p><p>Mo Bei's expression goes blank. Mo Bei’s hand is still around Shang Qinghua’s wrist. Shen Jiu turns Shang Qinghua’s hand with his fan.</p><p>There’s lipstick on his palm.</p><p>“Shang Qinghua, are you messing with the models? What’s wrong with you today?”</p><p>“It was my fault.” Mo Bei grits out.</p><p>Shang Qinghua feels a bolt of <em>something</em> go through his chest at that.</p><p>“Let me go back to makeup. It won’t happen again.” Mo Bei says, then strides out of the bathroom.</p><p>Shen Jiu hits Shang Qinghua with the fan again. “What are you doing?” He asks.</p><p>Shang Qinghua doesn’t know.</p><p>“What else needs setting up? I have to reply to some emails.”</p><p>“You need to revise the schedule. I won’t be able to finish this by four.”</p><p>Shang Qinghua groans, and opens his phone to start sending furious emails, and reschedule the board meeting – to discuss the length of the product rollout and whether Mo Bei will do in-person shows – for tomorrow.</p><p>The rest of the shoot goes smoothly, almost on time until the end.</p><p>“That’s all of them.” Shen Jiu says. “Shang Qinghua, do you want to check through them?”</p><p>“Sure thing, go get something to drink.” Shang Qinghua says.</p><p>He starts going through the photos, mentally checking off the list of products they need to showcase. He only gets distracted by Mo Bei’s face once.</p><p>He’s proud of himself for that.</p><p>Mo Bei is hanging back for once, which is strange. He’s staring at Shang Qinghua with such intensity it’s distracting. Ning Yingying is going around, turning off the lights as Mo Bei stands there, staring at Shang Qinghua.</p><p>They have all the photos, and workable ones for all the products. Shang Qinghua nods, and sets them all to back up so he can edit them later.</p><p>“We’re good here. You can keep packing up, Ning Yingying.”</p><p>Ning Yingying nods, and starts to dismantle the set. Mo Bei comes up to loom over Shang Qinghua.</p><p>He always looms.</p><p>“Did I-” Mo Bei starts.</p><p>Shang Qinghua turns to stare at him.</p><p>Mo Bei visibly swallows. “Did I cost you your job? You won’t have to go back to being a runner, will you?”</p><p>Shang Qinghua wants to laugh. “You didn’t cost me my job.”</p><p>Mo Bei looks relieved.</p><p>Wow. He was actually worried about that.</p><p>Shang Qinghua’s chest feels warm. He ignores it. “Go get your makeup off, I’m nearly done here.”</p><p>A strange expression passes over Mo Bei’s face. He’s not very expressive, and he always glares more than anything else, but this expression almost seems like –</p><p>Excitement?</p><p>Shang Qinghua doesn’t understand him.</p><p>He hands Shen Jiu’s laptop back to him, then gets ready to go home. He’ll be editing the photos and sending yet more emails, and he might as well do that from the comfort of his own bed.</p><p>He doesn’t see Mo Bei finish taking off his makeup, change into his street clothes, then return to the main room to see Shen Jiu and Ning Yingying packing up the last of the photography equipment. He doesn’t see Mo Bei’s expression of disappointment that Shang Qinghua has left.</p><p>Shang Qinghua is too busy wondering what Mo Bei meant when he said <em>Shang Qinghua always looks good, I always want to kiss Shang Qinghua. </em></p><p>Then why is he so mean to Shang Qinghua?</p><p>Shang Qinghua gets sucked into an endless stream of emails and re-preparing for meetings and product statements and forgets about Mo Bei for the night.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He turns up to the meeting the next morning, large coffee in hand, stomach completely empty – he had forgotten to eat last night, and hadn’t had time this morning – and sits miserably at his spot at the table.</p><p>This meeting is about his personal venture – the winter makeup line – and although the idea has been accepted and everyone else is now invested and exchanging opinions on it - they even chose the face of the brand without Shang Qinghua’s input - Shang Qinghua is the one who will never be allowed to pitch an idea again if this one fails.</p><p>“Morning, Shang Qinghua.” Yue Qingyuan says.</p><p>Shang Qinghua nods at him.</p><p>“Did anyone tell Mo Bei where to come today?” Yue Qingyuan continues.</p><p>Mo… Bei?</p><p>Shang Qinghua looks up at Yue Qingyuan, his eyes huge.</p><p>“I did.” Shen Qingqiu says. “He emailed me yesterday apologising for the shoot overrunning. He’ll be here soon.”</p><p>Mo Bei.</p><p>Mo Bei will be here soon.</p><p>Shang Qinghua stands up. Maybe he can fake illness.</p><p>“Is everything alright Shang Qinghua?” Yue Qingyuan asks.</p><p>Shang Qinghua opens his mouth, and then the door opens.</p><p>And Mo Bei walks in.</p><p>And Mo Bei bows to Yue Qingyuan, his face in a respectful stony glare-y mask.</p><p>And Mo Bei looks around, acknowledging each person.</p><p>And Mo Bei looks at Shang Qinghua.</p><p>And Mo Bei blinks.</p><p>Shang Qinghua waves.</p><p>Mo Bei blinks again. Then looks at the people in the room, then back at Shang Qinghua.</p><p>“Mo Bei, welcome. This won’t be a long meeting, we simply wanted you to be involved in the discussion about the line of products you are representing. Everyone here is a vital member on the board of directors involved in product releases and rollouts. Shen Qingqiu, you’ve met. This is Shang Qinghua, Qi Qingqi, -“</p><p>Yue Qingyuan keeps talking, and Mo Bei keeps staring at Shang Qinghua.</p><p>Shang Qinghua smiles slightly, and gestures to the seat allocated to Mo Bei.</p><p>Mo Bei sits delicately, and listens to the talk. He gives ideas, and he has surprisingly good business sense. Yue Qingyuan is making enough notes that Shang Qinghua thinks Mo Bei might be a more regular feature in these meetings. Maybe Yue Qingyuan will make him the face of more campaigns just to have him sitting in this room more often.</p><p>The meeting wraps up faster than usual, and Mo Bei immediately attaches himself to Shang Qinghua’s side.</p><p>Shang Qinghua looks up at him.</p><p>“We will get coffee.” Mo Bei says.</p><p>Shang Qinghua sees Shen Qingqiu hide a laugh behind a takeout coffee cup.</p><p>“Alright.” Shang Qinghua says.</p><p>Mo Bei’s hand latches around his wrist.</p><p>Shang Qinghua sighs internally. Is this his life now?</p><p> </p><p>Mo Bei is silent as they go to the break room. It’s empty, thankfully. Shang Qinghua doesn’t think he could live through the embarrassment of other people hearing what Mo Bei is about to say to him.</p><p>“What position do you have in the company?” Mo Bei asks. He’s glaring at his cup.</p><p>Shang Qinghua can’t tell if he’s angry.</p><p>“I’ve been taking on some of the CFO responsibilities, but I organise most of the shoots and coordinate materials.” Shang Qinghua says. Mo Bei’s eyes flick up, so he is glaring at Shang Qinghua. “General manager. I’m a general manager.” Shang Qinghua clarifies.</p><p>Mo Bei blinks. “Why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p>Shang Qinghua can’t believe him.</p><p>“I tried.”</p><p>Mo Bei takes a slow sip. “Boss Shang.”</p><p>Shang Qinghua nearly falls off his chair. He’s suddenly as turned on as he was after kissing Mo Bei for five minutes.</p><p>Boss Shang!!!!!!!!!</p><p>Mo Bei said it first.</p><p>Now Shang Qinghua doesn’t have to say <em>dawang</em>!</p><p>“That’s why everyone calls you that.” Mo Bei finishes.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>So he wasn’t calling Shang Qinghua Boss Shang? He was just thinking about the title? Shang Qinghua feels like he’s had a bucket of cold water thrown over his head.</p><p>Disappointing.</p><p>“Yes. Only the others in the boardroom are the same level or above me.”</p><p>Mo Bei takes another long sip.</p><p>Wait. Mo Bei almost offered to be Shang Qinghua’s sugar daddy. Was the only reason he was interested in Shang Qinghua because he was worried about him?</p><p>"You don’t need to worry about my finances, I’m fine! If that was the only reason you were paying attention to me –“</p><p>Mo Bei slams his mug down on the table, and tea flies everywhere.</p><p>Shang Qinghua shuts his mouth with an audible click.</p><p>Mo Bei gets up and stalks around the table, glaring at Shang Qinghua as he approaches and <em>looms</em> again, why is he always looming!</p><p>“I was not interested in you because I was worried about you. I am just –“</p><p>Mo Bei’s cheeks colour gently. Shang Qinghua gasps.</p><p>“Then was it because you want me to call you <em>dawang</em>?” Shang Qinghua asks in a small voice.</p><p>Mo Bei’s eyebrows furrow. “What?”</p><p>“Mo Bei… <em>Jun?”</em></p><p>Mo Bei looks even more confused. “No. I just want to date you.”</p><p>Shang Qinghua looks down at his mug, clenched between his hands.</p><p>Every time Mo Bei tried to get him to say a different title, every time Mo Bei crowded him against a wall. That wasn’t because he was trying to get Shang Qinghua to say honorific titles, that was just because –</p><p>Because he <em>likes Shang Qinghua.</em></p><p>And he is terrible at flirting. Maybe he doesn't behave that way towards all interns. He only behaves that way towards Shang Qinghua. </p><p>Shang Qinghua has never seen him even look at anyone else for longer than four seconds.</p><p>This was unexpected.</p><p>Shang Qinghua wonders if Mo Bei will say <em>Boss Shang</em> again.</p><p>Shang Qinghua looks up at him, his mouth hanging open a little.</p><p>“Mo Bei –“</p><p>“Do you want to date me?” Mo Bei interrupts, looming further.</p><p>“What? Yes. I just –“</p><p>Mo Bei kisses him before he can talk himself into any more misunderstandings.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HERE IT IS! FINALLY! thank you for your patience. i hope this was worth the wait. i've written over 320k this year so far, so thank you to everyone who has been following my fics this year!! this account made up 208k of my total!!! love u all &lt;3 </p><p>shameless self plug if you haven't read any of my other works, the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192875"> songxiao fixit</a> is my favourite of the fics i've written this year </p><p>anyway. fic notes.<br/>mo bei not knowing sqh is the Boss vs sqh not knowing mo bei is halfway in love with him. fight.</p><p>-	yes mo bei received emails from a CFO shang in the company. He just thought it was a weird coincidence that they had the same surname<br/>-	mo bei was fully planning on bunking off the big meeting to go get coffee/make out with shang qinghua.&lt; br  /&gt;<br/>-      xiansheng is like saying mr. dawang means king. are there any other translations i missed?</p><p>when i write shang qinghua pov my writing style goes "-----,,,,,,--------,,,-,-,--,,". the sqh effect.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i also have a twitter (@jimkirksleftnip) or tumblr (@bahoreal) if you want to follow me and yell abt sv there</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>